Неудачники должны держаться вместе (перевод)
by streykat
Summary: "— Что ты задумал на этот раз, Зим? — выплюнул Диб. Зим взглянул на него, и его глаза потускнели, наконец, он выдавил из себя ответ: — Я собираюсь излечить тебя, а потом уйти". Перевод с английского "Losers should stick together" by Ryjia.


Он бы в смятении, и боль прожигала его, когда сознание вернулось. Со стоном он попытался поднять руку, но как только это ему удалось, боль пронзила насквозь. Он вскрикнул и опустил руку обратно на грудь. Диб распахнул глаза, и они встретились с парой других, пурпурных.

Он закричал и отполз назад. Впрочем, это было не самым лучшим решением. Диб продвинулся так далеко, что свалился с… того, на чем он лежал.

Он выругался и осмотрелся, но вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-либо различить. Он только смог распознать предмет, который использовал в качестве кровати. Голова Зима выглянула из-за его края.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил пришелец.

— Да… Хей! Почему это ты беспокоишься обо мне? — озадаченно промолвил Диб. — Где я и что происходит?

— Хорошо, — Зим склонился, чтобы помочь ему встать, несмотря на протесты. — И я не знаю. Ты на моей базе.

И Зим грубо толкнул его обратно на кровать.

— Вот еще! Я не позволю тебе проводить надо мной твои мерзостные инопланетные эксперименты! — Диб попытался освободиться от захвата его рук, что сомкнулись на его плечах, не обращая внимания на боль, которую это причиняло.

— Если бы я хотел провести над тобой какие-то опыты, я бы не стал делать этого в кровати, стол для вскрытия или пробирка подошли бы мне куда больше, — так как тот и не думал прекращать сопротивление, Зим вынужден был, удерживая его талию, прижать запястья к постели. — Ты ранен, так что прекрати ерзать.

— Что ты задумал на этот раз, Зим? — выплюнул Диб.

Зим взглянул на него, и его глаза потускнели, наконец, он выдавил из себя ответ:

— Я собираюсь излечить тебя, а потом уйти.

— Что? — он не был уверен, что правильно понял слова Зима, тот собирался уйти?

— Я ухожу, Человеко-Диб. Зим сыт по горло этой грязной планеткой! Мне жаль, что я сделал это с тобой, потому я собираюсь вылечить тебя, а затем уйти.

Зим все еще сидел на нем верхом, но выпустил из рук его запястья.

Диб попытался припомнить, что же произошло, но ему это не удалось.

— Что… — в замешательстве пробормотал он.

— С меня хватит Земли! С меня хватит этой дурацкой миссии! — Зим продолжал свою тираду, не обращая внимания на его смущение.

Он поднялся и отряхнулся.

— Этой дурацкой липовой миссии… — пробурчал он скорее про себя, чем обращаясь к Дибу.

И тогда тот вспомнил: Зим, боль, крики, порезы, тычки, синяки, кровь, слезы… И его собственные проблемы кроме его врага.

— Зим, что произошло? — спросил Диб.

— Я стал винить тебя во всем, что стряслось со мной…

— Что случилось до того, как ты обвинил меня? — он вздрогнул, когда Зим смочил какой-то жидкостью порез на его груди.

Тот, казалось, игнорировал его, потому Диб намерился повторить свой вопрос, но до его ушей донеслось чужое бормотание:

— Я узнал о лжи.

— Какой лжи?

— Моя миссия, она была ненастоящей. Я здесь не для того, чтобы захватить Землю. Я здесь, потому что изгнан.

Пришелец исчез и вернулся чуть позже с какими-то датчиками.

— Не вставай, — проворчал Зим — парнишка попятился, когда тот собрался его перевязать.

Когда Диб проигнорировал его приказ, он захватил его примерно на уровне плеч своими паучьими конечностями.

— Ты делаешь только хуже.

После того как Зиму наконец удалось перевязать его, повисла тишина. Диб завозился со своими бинтами, и тот присел на кровать радом с ним. Молчание нервировало его, а вопросы пугали, Диб заговорил:

— Почему ты заштопал меня? Почему не бросил умирать?

— Я… я не смог, — прошипел Зим. — Я действительно хотел, но у меня не вышло.

Тишина вновь заполнила комнату, но на этот раз он первым нарушил ее.

— Я просто должен сдаться тебе… Чтобы ты смог препарировать и показать меня всему миру — то, что один из нас мечтал проделать с другим.

— Нет, ничего не выйдет, — горько промолвил Диб. — Никто мне не поверит. Даже если бы я вскрыл тебя и передал твою сележелпечзенку биологу, он бы не поверил, что это орган пришельца. Никто не слушает меня.

Диб рыдал:

— Даже мой отец не верит мне. Я ведь просто сумасшедший! Моя сестра ненавидит меня, и от меня отреклись… — он опустил взгляд, пытаясь сдержать слезы. — Я Диб Мембрейн — непутевый отвергнутый чокнутый сын знаменитого профессора Мембрейна, который потратил всю свою жизнь на охоту за пришельцами, — он сердито взглянул на себя самого. — Какой же я неудачник.

Зим фыркнул, прежде чем залиться своим знаменитым маниакальным смехом.

— А я Зим — сосланный иркенец-коротышка с липовой миссией, чтобы ему было чем себя занять, и который не может даже прикончить своего заклятого врага.

Он придвинулся к Дибу, который действительно плакал, и обнял парнишку, слезы с шипением обожгли его кожу.

— Мы оба неудачники.

Диб замер, прежде чем обмякнуть в объятиях иркенца, ощущавшего странное тепло, — теплее, чем человек — которое ни с чем нельзя было сравнить. Он вытер глаза, а затем нерешительно рассмеялся.

— Знаешь… я подумал… Мы, неудачники, должны держать вместе, — он понизил голос. — Возьми меня с собой в космос.

— Я возьму тебя, — Зим обхватил руками лицо Диба и коротко коснулся губами человеческих губ. — Мы, неудачники, должны держаться вместе.

Диб склонился вперед и поцеловал его в ответ.


End file.
